For persons who sleep and live out of doors, the problem of the amount of gear which may be easily carried often forces persons to sleep on the ground and to be exposed to the elements. It is only in relatively accessible areas that cots and tents may normally be provided so that a person may sleep off the ground and have reasonable protection from the elements.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide lightweight equipment which may be readily packed into a remote location, and which will provide both shelter and a cot permitting sleeping in a protected area and off the ground.